Cursed Twins
by stardustdestiny3
Summary: Magical creatures are extremely rare, if you have one you are considered a god. So what happens when a newly crowned king finds out he is related to one?
1. Prologue

**I really should not be doing this…but I just can't help it!**

**This is another idea that just popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

The King stared down at the baby twins in his arms. Then he looked over at their mother, who was no longer in the land of the living. Her body had not been able to handle the stress of giving birth to twins.

When the purple-eyed child was born everyone thought that was it, then the other one came out. Where the purple-eyed child opened his eyes and watched the new world he had been born in, his twin had closed eyes. Neither of the children cried when they were born.

The King left the room and the cooling body in it to the servants. Hadn't been watching the actual birth and wasn't listening when the midwife told him how healthy they were or what genders they were. He walked to his room and out to the balcony, staring out at the sea. He looked at the twins in his arms again, the purple-eyed baby watching him with the look of a wide old man instead of a new-born baby. The other child still had it's eyes closed, if it wasn't for the fact the king could still hear the baby's light breathing he would have thought the baby was dead.

The King had no use for a silent baby, it just showed that he would not be able to lead the country. His brother on the other hand had been watching everything silently and the king felt that he just _knew_ what was going on around him. He only needed one son to inherit the throne, the other would just become a thorn in his brother's side when he became king.

The King walked to the edge of the balcony and with the arm still holding the sleeping child, slowly extended it over the edge. His arm shook as he thought about what he was about to do, who he was about to kill, what this would make him.

But he couldn't just pay a servant to get rid of the baby because then rumors would fly and his reputation would be ruined…

"I can take him, your majesty."

The King pulled the baby in and whirled around.

Standing behind him was a short figure, covered in a black cloak, the hood up so that it covered the person's face.

"If you do not want that child then give it to me." As he listened to the voice the king realized the voice was that of an old woman.

"Who said I was going to give the child away? Why should I give this child to you?"

The figure shifted and the King got the distinct feeling that the woman was laughing at him.

"Your majesty you were about to throw the poor baby out the window, he has done nothing to you or your kingdom. If you threw the child over the balcony you would be a murderer and if anyone found the body wash ashore it would ruin your reputation."

The King listened to her and felt the need to agree and just give the child to her. Then he wouldn't have to worry about his reputation. Everything would go his way.

"Tell me who you are and how you got in my room, woman."

The figure cackled and took a step forward.

"Your majesty that is my business, that and we will never see each other again after this. I simply want the sleeping child you no longer want."

The King hesitated for only a second before handing the child over. Once the child was in her arms the old woman pulled out a small chain and wrapped it around the baby's neck. One it was clasped there was a brief glow and then the baby was back to normal.

"What was that? You are a witch! Give the child back!" As the King took a step forward to grab the child back, the other twin started bawling, crying his eyes out and reaching his little hands out to his now distant twin. The woman in the cloak looked at him and again the King got the feeling she was smiling.

"Little one, you will not remember your brother once you are older, nor will he, but I know that you two are two halves of the same magic. You will grow into your curse and your brother will as well. Goodbye your majesty, your highness." The woman bowed and walked towards the edge of the balcony.

"Come little princess," the woman cooed, "I will teach you everything you need to know about this life."

Then she stepped off the balcony and disappeared.

The King did not run over to see if the woman was hurt, he knew she wasn't. Instead he walked out of his room to the mid-wife, who looked at him in alarm. The King had a face of shock and the baby in his arms was crying bloody murder. Before she could ask, the King said the other child had been stolen by demons, thus the child was lost to them. In his arm the purple-eyed child was still crying in agony because he lost his brother.

No more questions were asked, no one dared to question the King that night as he took the remaining twin to his wife, who was waiting in their room.

/

So do any of you remember Ukraine's human name? I can't remember and I need it for this story!

Thanks!


	2. Greetings

**Thanks for everyone who helped me out with Ukraine's human name! I think I will go with Katyusha because it is the easiest to spell. ;)**

**Anyway, let the fun begin!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Matthew Williams stared at himself in the mirror. He had long hair, not so long it looked like a girl's but not so short that it would match the rest of the men's styles. He liked his hair long, especially now that he was attending his first royal ball as the king, it would help hide his face if the need to ever came up.

Matthew sighed and looked at his clothes, he was wearing black pants that were tucked into his boots, a red shirt that tucked into his belt with embroidery on the neckline and around the sleeves. The worst thing was the heavy dark blue robe that he was told he had to wear, even if it was hot and heavy and seemed to engulf him.

Matthew sighed. He might as well get this over with, it wasn't going to go away. He could always cut it short if he wanted, that way he could finish the current mystery he was reading. But then Francis and Arthur would get mad at him.

Taking one last look at the mirror, he turned and left the room.

/

Francis was _extremely_ entertained. Why you ask? Because a certain bushy browed friend of his was currently trying not to drink any of his favorite scotch before the king came and trying not to get drunk. Francis was feeling a little annoyed though, it was customary that no one was to eat or drink before the king made his grand entrance. This king was probably the only exception.

Francis felt a smile tug at his lips when the announcer stepped to the front of the room and blew his horn, causing the room to fall silent.

"His majesty, King Matthew of Lesint!" At this a man stepped through, he was wearing the royal colors and he had his head held high, to anyone that didn't know him, which was most of the audience, he would look like the finest specimen for kinghood. To those that did know him though, he was nervously walking to fast and his posture was stiff. Francis waited for the crowd to stand and Matthieu to make his traditional pre-party speech. Once that was done the crowd started to dance and make their way forward to congratulate and offer condolences to the young king.

Francis grabbed Arthur and hurried to the front of the group. Once there, he gave a dramatic bow with Arthur following suite.

"Your majesty, King Matthieu."

Matthew nodded.

"King Francis Bonnfey of Relfai. King Arthur Kirkland of Clertrue." Underneath their politeness was the slightest hint of sarcasm and humor. These three had known each other for years, Arthur and Francis were in their twenty's, Matthew was only eighteen, but they knew each other because they were all kings. Even if Matthew had technically only been king since noon, which was six hours ago. Francis and Arthur, along with all the kings in the area, were forced by tradition to come and congratulate a new king.

Francis gave Matthew a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Arthur gave him an encouraging smile. Matthew gave them a strained, nervous smile.

/

Matthew proceeded to greet guests with Arthur and Francis beside him. The only thing that bothered him was the fact that one kingdom was currently not in attendance. Matthew wouldn't mind except that he really didn't want a war to break out over a little thing like not being in a certain place at a certain time.

He was distracted when the third kingdom came up, the king had been distracted by his servant Feliciano Vargas.

"I am sorry for not coming sooner King Matthew William." The pale-blonde haired man gave a slight bow, looking at Matthew with piercing blue eyes. Matthew felt his nerves rise again, this king was known to be an unemotional warrior, able to kill a person before they could blink.

"No apology needed King Ludwig Beilschmidt of Nerst. Please enjoy yourselves." Ludwig nodded and turned to greet Francis and Arthur.

Matthew sighed, momentarily forgetting that there was another kingdom present, the king had seemed to be avoiding talking to Matthew at all. Eventually though, his nephew, Kiku Honda, dragged the king over to stand before Matthew. The black-haired man looked Matthew straight in the eye and gave a very, _very _small bow, his ponytail slipping forward slightly. In reality it was a bow that was borderline on disrespect.

"King Matthew Williams. Congratulations on gaining a throne. Do you feel better having you parents out of the way, aru?" the man sneered. The kings next to him went silent, Matthew knew he couldn't just stand there accepting the insult, so he opened his mouth to respond. He had no idea what he was going to say, but was luckily saved from having to respond by Kiku, who stepped between them.

"Please forgive my uncle, your majesty. He is suffering from lack of sleep and does not mean what he says."

"Of course I do! This brat had his parents' deaths planned out! Why do you think his uncle, who was still young and healthy, conveniently died before they did, aru? Isn't it suspicious that he is the only surviving heir-"

He was cut off by the sound of the front entrance doors bursting open, letting in the storm that seemed to have sprung up. The soldiers were there instantly, they stood in front of the three strangers, demanding a name and threatening the cloaked figures.

The lead figure pulled out a long silver pipe, which identified who he was. King Ivan Braginsky of Rafe. He walked forward, causing the crowd to part a path for him, and stopped in front of Matthew. He pulled a golden ring from inside his cloak.

"We must talk, King of Lesint. I believe I have found your long-lost twin."

/

**Dun Da Dun!**

**Anyway, I know this chapter is really short, I'm trying to update all my stories so I don't have the time right now to get to lengthy…I will later though!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. First Meeting

**Hey guys!**

**I forgot to mention this before but each of the kingdoms that were mentioned in the last chapter is a characteristic for each King. I'll give you an example: Matthew is the king of Lisent or translated into **_**silent. **_**I would love to hear what the rest of you guys come up with for the rest of the kingdoms!**

**I also kept my promise to make the chapters more lengthy, I hope this satisfies everyone!**

**Also, I might not update for a while because tests are coming up for school and I need to study so…**

**Anywho enough of my babbling. On with the story!**

/

Matthew paced the room in small circles. A headache was starting to take shape and he was sure it was only going to get worse as the night went on. Deciding that pacing wasn't going to help anything Matthew stopped and looked at the Kings sitting around the table.

After King Ivan had come bursting through the door with his dramatic announcement the party had fallen into chaos. The soldiers were quick to try and calm everyone down. Matthew realized that the party was over at that point. He had brought Ivan to his council's meeting room to talk and hear an explanation for ruining the party. (Not that he minded it ending so soon.) The other kings followed them as they left, much to Matthew's relief. He was scared of this creepy smiling king.

That was how Matthew was in the current situation. Leaning over the table Matthew looked at Ivan, waiting for an explanation.

"Well? You were saying something about a long-lost twin?" Ivan nodded.

"Da, I have found this ring that has something to do with the disappearance of your twin at birth. Do you remember anything from then?"

"No. I do not have a twin, King Ivan."

"Then put this ring on your finger and if nothing happens forget I ever said anything, but if something does happen then…well we will just go from there, da?"

Matthew glared at the King, not wanting to do anything except curl up with the mystery he had been reading and shut the world out. Unfortunately he got the distinct feeling that if he didn't do what Ivan asked he wouldn't be waking up tomorrow. Giving in Matthew reached out his hand to take the ring he hadn't had a chance to look at up close.

When it touched his hand Matthew felt a sense of warmth course through him, it was a very pleasant feeling. The ring wasn't overly big but it wasn't small either, except for gem on it, which was what stood out most. The gem was intricately carved into the band, there were thin little bands of gold that curved from the base of the band up and over the gem. Matthew wasn't sure if it was to protect it or to contain it. Then he looked at the gem itself, which was extraordinary. Looking closer Matthew gasped as he realized the blue gem was actually holding something inside of it. He couldn't tell what the object was, just that it was a vibrant gold color. He stared at the gold inside of the stone and tried to figure out what it was, why he felt a strong connection to whatever was inside the blue gem.

He didn't realize he had been staring at it until Arthur coughed next to him. Jerking out of his trance Matthew looked up to find everyone staring at him in concern, except for Ivan who looked smug.

Matthew carefully positioned the ring to slip on his finger, to him it didn't look like it was going to fit but that would just make his point to Ivan wouldn't it?

No one noticed King Ludwig's servant Feliciano Vargas shifting nervously in the back of the room as Matthew started slipping the ring on his ring finger.

/

Amelia was staring at the inky blackness that had surrounded her for as long as she could remember, trying to fall asleep. She was the strongest being in the universe but she hated it. Nothing was worth this special version of hell. Especially when she thought of _that man_. Realizing where her mind was going Amelia instantly shook her head and curled into a ball. She would not remember those days, that man that was burned in her memory against her will.

She needed to cheer up. It had been awhile since she last left her little world so she should go find out where her ring was-"

Amelia felt a familiar warmth surge through her, it was peaceful and comforting. She looked around realizing that the blackness around her was slowly getting brighter. She felt a little confusion, this had never happened before but it was similar to when she was summoned by her new master.

The feeling became stronger as her new master put on her ring. Then the inevitable pull of magic was forcing her out of the brighter world she had been occupying. She closed her eyes and sighed. She felt a pressure fall onto her shoulders and noises come into focus.

"Matthieu!"

"Are you alright lad? Ivan! What the bloody hell was that?"

"Aiyah! This is a bad omen! I knew that brat was-"

"Everyone quiet! King Matthew look behind you…someone's there."

Amelia looked around as the glow of her appearance dimmed. Taking in her surroundings she watched as all the men surrounding the table looked at her in shock. Then her gaze met a bright violet one, she looked at those eyes and felt an instant connection to them. The eyes were attached to a face that was very similar to her own, except more masculine. The man's hair went down to his chin with a long strand of hair with a curl in the middle that stuck out. His glasses were slightly crooked on his face. As she looked at the rest of him sprawled on the floor she could practically feel his blush. He wasn't too fat or skinny and from what she could tell there was a six pack hiding underneath his red shirt.

Amelia looked back at his eyes and said the first thing that came to mind: "You're hot."

Silence settled in the room, Amelia looked around at the men around the table, wondering if she said something she shouldn't have. The first one to break the silence was the man with a silver pipe- wait pipe?

Amelia felt her eyes narrow as she glared at Ivan. He was the one that gave her to the hot guy version of herself, why? This was not going to end well, she could feel it. Her feeling were always right.

"King Matthew I believe that I have one our little deal, da?"

Amelia watched as the man she had called hot slowly got up from his position on the floor. Matthew, now with a new name instead of hot guy-version of myself, glared at Ivan and turned back to her. He opened his mouth then stopped, she could practically sense his nervousness and fear. Obviously this man does not like to be in public, which was really ironic considering that he was a king. The man looked in her eyes and she realized he had no idea what to say.

"Let me take over here lad." Amelia watched as a man with bright green emerald-colored eyes got out of his chair and walked over to Matthew. The man stopped next to Matthew making sure he was ok and then looked her straight in her eyes.

"May I ask who you are, Miss?" Amelia liked his accent, it was proper but somehow he didn't come off as a snob. She looked at him for a minute before she heard a whimper from the opposite side of the room. Turning she froze when she spotted the reddish-brown haired man smiling brightly at her.

"FELI!" She jumped on the table, ran down it and jumped on top of the Italian. Feliciano laughed and they hugged each other tightly.

"Omg Feli! I haven't seen you in years! Are you doing ok? Tell me what happened!"

The other occupants in the room stared at the duo, their thoughts forming one big question mark. Feliciano laughed.

"Ve~ I haven't seen you in forever Mel!"

"Feliciano…who is this woman? Is she like you?" Amelia and Feliciano looked at Ludwig who had taken a step closer and was looking somewhat uncomfortable. Feliciano quickly dragged Amelia with him towards Ludwig.

"Ve~ Ludwig! This is a good friend of mine and she is just like me! Can we help her?"

"IF I MAY INTERRUPT!" Everyone looked at Matthew who was flushed red and glaring at them all. He was breathing hard and leaning against the table slightly. Amelia noticed how his eyes were a little dilated. She could feel the exhaustion, confusion and…something else. Amelia quickly hurried around the table and towards him.

"I, along with everyone else, would like to know what you guys are talking about…King Ludwig please explain." Amelia reached Matthew just as he finished. She looked at Feli who nodded and stood beside Ludwig. Then Feli smiled at the other men.

"Well Mel and I are genies. Ve~"

"G-genies? Genies are bloody tricksters that died out a long time ago!"

Amelia watched as Matthew's emotions rose up, swirling around them and very strong. His hands were trembling slightly and he seemed pale and wobbly. Looking at the confused and exhausted men around her Amelia decided this could wait. IN the back of her mind she was asking herself why she even cared what happened to Matthew…she just did.

Stepping forward she wrapped an arm around Matthew's and then looked at the men.

"Gentlemen, we can pick this up tomorrow. My master and you are all very tired. Goodnight."

Then she snapped her fingers and they appeared in his room. Matthew stumbled away from her in shock. She looked at him and let out a huge sigh.

"Well I don't want to do that again. Are you alright Master?" Matthew looked around for a moment before it seemed to register that Amelia was talking to him. Matthew picked himself up and wobbled towards the bed. He quickly fell on top of it.

Silence.

"Um…if you want me to leave Master then just say so."

Nothing.

"W-well I'm just gunna go and-"

"Stay." The quiet command carried between Amelia's babbling and she stopped as she felt the command fall on her shoulders. She hesitantly walked over to the bed. When she crept closer Matthew suddenly moved. He reached out and grabbed her around the waist and dragged her onto the bed with him.

"You're warm Kuma."

"M-master! W-what are you doing?" Amelia's heart was pounding and her mind pulled up dark memories that still haunted her. She tried to break free, the memories taking over. When she was about to bite the constricting arm around her. Then she felt Matthew pin her arms around her.

"LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO! I'M SORRY! I W-WON'T DO IT AGAIN." By the end of her screaming she was sobbing.

Matthew watched the terror, pain and hatred on her face slowly dim into sadness and again felt the warmth to comfort her. He slowly reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. She flinched away from the touch and looked at him with wide dilated eyes.

Matthew felt his heart break, he didn't know this woman but he felt like they had always known each other.

"…_you're long-lost twin…"_

His long lost twin. Matthew looked at her closely, what he saw was basically a feminine version of himself. Except for the blue eyes that still held a lot of fear.

As Matthew and Amelia stared at each other a connection seemed to spark between them. It was strong, warm and seemed to fill a hole they didn't know was there.

Matthew looked at Amelia and asked the question burning on his tongue.

"Are you my long-lost twin?"

Amelia stared at him in shock. What kind of question was that? "

"Of course not! Just because we look alike is a weird coincidence…that feeling just now was…" Amelia trailed off because she couldn't think of anything that would fit the connection they just made. Amelia knew it wasn't the genie magic, the connection was too warm.

Summoning a smile Amelia looked at Matthew.

"I-I think so…?"

/

**Sorry I was kind of rushing at the end there…**

**Anywho tell me what you think! (IF I get reviews I will probably update faster!)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Breakfast Fun

**I will just let you guys read the story and then you can read my explanation on the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my imagination!**

/

Amelia floated inside of the darkness again, she didn't panic, she was used to it. After Mattie, as she would call him in her head, fell asleep Amelia touched the ring on his finger and felt that tug. Next thing she knew she was in the inky blackness.

She closed her eyes, she let the darkness overcome her again.

/

Matthew could feel warmth beside him, he couldn't see anything but black, following the warmth he eventually heard laughing. Up ahead he saw a sphere of light, he reached out, to touch it, when the light seemed much farther than he originally thought. He stepped forward but the light just got smaller, the laughter dimming to a mere echo. Matthew ran towards it, when he finally heard the laughter, as if it was right in front of him, he reached his out to the warmth, the light widened to reveal-

Matthew jerked awake with a gasp, breathing heavily, he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the window where the curtains were drawn. When the panic faded he tried to remember what exactly his dream had been about. He couldn't remember anything except the feeling of panic that had stayed with him immediately after he awoke.

Dragging himself out of bed a glare of light shone in his eye briefly. Looking down at the ring he sighed at the memories of last night. He should just stay in bed, he was the King now, and everyone had to obey him. Even the other Kings because they were in his land-it would be terribly rude to ignore them but they would probably-

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

He was sure that the other Kings could handle it, they were all master killers in their own way, plus Ludwig was a very formal man and if Matthew claimed to be ill, he would make sure the other Kings stayed as well to wish him a long life and prosperous reign-

"MON DIEU! YOU BARBARIANS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BREAKFAST!?"

No, really, it would be fine if he stayed in bed-

"YOU WANKERS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

He wasn't going to be able to stay in bed today was he?

"AIYAH! WHAT ARE YOU DID YOU DO TO PANDA!?"

…

Matthew looked at the two genies with a death wish. He had come down to the dining hall to find the room in chaos. The servants were barricaded on the other sides of the doors helplessly as the two genies caused the food and silver to float in the air as they danced to a violin in the air above the table.

To his utter horror he had found the other countries covered in food- except for Ivan who had been fending off a feisty bowl of porridge- and all of them ready to tear someone's head off.

Now here he was, sitting at the head of the table, the other kings cleaned off and eating. The servants had cleaned up the disaster with horrified looks on their faces. Then Matthew had ordered Amelia to come down and she did, reluctantly. Feliciano floated down beside, they both had their heads down in shame. Matthew had scolded them and was now trying to apologize to the kings and was shocked to find them slightly confused about who he was. Once that was figured out they ate the rest of their meal with the two genies still kneeling on the floor and the air tense.

When everyone was done Matthew lead them back into the meeting hall where they had been the previous night. The two genies were floating in the air with food that seemed to have appeared from no where. They were talking and giggling with each other like life-long friends.

"Amelia, will you please explain everything that happened last night?" Matthew asked exhaustedly.

"You as well, Feliciano," Ludwig added.

"Dudes, we already told you we were genies! What else could you possibly need to know? All the legends should probably mention us somewhere!"

"Yes, you are mentioned, that doesn't help us anything except to know genies are tricksters that grant wishes. We don't know the bloody hell _why_. We don't know _how_. And we certainly don't know _when_ you are going to trick us into causing our own bloody _deaths_. That's the only thing the legends tell us you wankers!"

"Da, and now that King Matvey has your ring on we need to know everything."

"Ve~! Luddy has my ring on his finger too!"

Ludwig cringed in his chair at Feliciano's outburst and was silently wishing he had reminded him to keep his mouth shut.

"See! Feli is Luddy's genie and he hasn't died or taken over the world yet! Plus we promised to explain today!"

Amelia cut off her burst of excitement to look over at Feliciano who nodded his encouragement from behind Ludwig's chair, where he had drifted to at some point. Nodding back Amelia clapped her hands together, then they started glowing.

"First off we are genies, as you already know."

Amelia's voice got deep and an edge of immeasurable wisdom and power. She brought her hands apart slowly until she had a swirling vortex of golden smoke about the size of a vanity mirror. Her face was blocked from their view as she continued talking in that eerie voice.

Genies grant wishes, any wish you can think of, we are the most powerful creatures to exist. Imagine having one of the three most powerful beings under your thumb obeying your every command? But, everything comes with a price, at the very least a person's death but most fates are much worse."

The vortex showed pictures of men going insane, turning into things they shouldn't and others cursed to watch themselves be ripped apart by the ones they loved. Then the images slowly faded into the swirling mass of fog.

"We grant three wishes every time our rings are placed on a mortal's finger. Once those three wishes are granted the ring removes itself-and us-from the mortal and we start the cycle over. Unfortunately our abilities are extremely desirable, causing us to be hunted down by mortals and immortals alike. Sometimes we disappear of centuries to avoid hunters."

The vortex showed a golden figure coming out of a lamp and giving the dark figure holding the lamp riches and fame. Then the dark figure tried to destroy the lamp once the genie went back in, only for the dark figure to turn to start burning. Then the lamp was buried underneath the crumbling castle with the other riches. The imaged disappeared into the swirling fog as well.

"Because of this we are often mistaken as murderers, we-"

"But you did play a part in their death, da?"

Both Amelia and Feliciano froze, Amelia's fog dispersed immediately and they both stared at Ivan.

"V-Ve~? We didn't k-kill anyone it was the-"

"No, you were the ones to do it. Just like the legends say, da?" Ivan pressed them, making it seem like they were trying to get out of it. He gave them a cold, smile overfilling with bitterness. Amelia and Feliciano let their heads fall and their bangs covered their eyes. Fog started surrounding them.

"Aiyah! Smoke is coming from the rings!" Golden fog was coming out of the ring on Matthew's hand and crept up and around Amelia. Red smoke started flowing from Ludwig's cloak and did the same as the golden smoke.

"A-Amelia? What's wrong?"

"F-Feli? Are you alright? What's happening?"

Neither of the genies answered.

"Their silence just proves-"

"Do you think we asked for this? Do you think we enjoy watching death over and over!? ARE YOU SCARED WE WILL KILL YOU NEXT!?"

The fog was thin enough that the genies were still visible but the way it shadowed some of their facial features made both of their furious faces powerful and _dangerous_. Their eyes were slightly narrowed and darkened from their previously lighter hue. Their hair was slightly splayed behind them and their mouths were set in grim lines of despair.

The next thing they said together with their low powerful voices brimming with anger because of the lack of response.

"_WELL?"_

/

_A woman made her way through the woods, she was tired, hungry and desperate. Night was falling and her window of opportunity was going to disappear with the sun. She was about to collapse when she saw it._

_A cottage._

_She made her way through the dark woods to the cottage that looked abandoned and was invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it. When she reached the door she fell against it, barely able to keep herself from falling over in relief. She slowly forced her hand up to knock on the door._

_Knock, knock._

_Nothing. She forced her hand to repeat the action when a shadow fell across her with the little light left. Turning quickly the woman stared at the cloaked figure._

"_Yes, traveler?"_

/

I'M SO SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYY! I NEVER MEANT TO BE AWAY THAT LONG! I tried to make it up by writing a long chapter! 4 pages in Word!

I won't bother you with reasons for being late that you really don't care about and get to the important stuff.

_**PLEASE READ:**_

I set up a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on for what story I should start when I finish a few of my currently ongoing stories.

I _will_ be updating all of my stories, hopefully this weekend, and if not than I will be doing it next weekend, so keep your eyes open!

I am wondering why I have no guesses of the kingdom's scrambled word? Remember that? If not than check out last chapter.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
